Eclipse
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Caminhou pelo corredor, vazio, escuro e sem vida. Já não era a mesma coisa sem ela. Nas últimas semanas aquele corredor estivera imerso em solidão. Amá-la e viver apenas com uma lembrança era demasiado doloroso. Songfic, leiam e deixem reviews.


****

****

**Eclipse**

****

**N/A:** Pois... espero que gostem. Não vou dizer qual o shipper senão estraga a surpresa. Se quiserem passem logo para o fim, vejam e depois leiam, mas eu acho que é mais interessante se forem tentando descubrir ao longo da fic. Obrigado à Lanlan (minha beta) por mais uma vez ter feito um trabalho maravilhoso.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing**

A "cova" era o melhor esconderijo que lhe poderiam ter arranjado. É certo que era apenas um buraco situado algures no subsolo da Irlanda do Norte mas para ele, era perfeito. O ar era pesado ali em baixo. Não via a luz do sol há dias. Há muito que não sentia o toque da chuva. Não reconheceria agora a sensação emocionante de ter a neve fria junto à pele.

Caminhou pelo corredor, vazio, escuro e sem vida. Já não era a mesma coisa sem ela. Nas últimas semanas aquele corredor estivera imerso em solidão. Porque esse era o único problema da "cova", a redoma que o separava apenas a ele do resto do mundo. Era esse o único fator que o podia deitar abaixo, que o podia enlouquecer.

Quando Alvo Dumbledore e Remo Lupin o haviam informado do risco que corria envolvido naquela guerra, a sua primeira reação fora enfrentar o perigo. No período em que a atenção dos comensais da morte se prendia não na Inglaterra, mas no resto do mundo, arrumou as suas coisas e preparou-se para a partida e para a consequente despedida. Apesar do tempo passado desde então, ele nunca soube explicar como mudara de idéias. O olhar de desespero dela talvez. Implorara tantas vezes pelo seu afastamento do campo de batalha que ele já nem fazia caso. Mas no dia da despedida, em que ela chegara com os olhos inchados e a tentar esconder o choro, ele viu-se obrigado a ceder. O amor que sentia por ela não conseguira suportar a visão do desespero naqueles olhos castanhos, usualmente vivos e curiosos.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming**

O caminho para o esconderijo fora difícil, perigoso, turbulento, cheio de perseguições e emboscadas. Não se podia aparatar naqueles dias e as linhas das Chaves de Portal estavam cortadas. Naquele dia, enquanto eles usavam de todos os meios para chegar à Irlanda do norte, travava-se a maior batalha até então vista desde o ressurgimento de Lord Voldemort. Ela fora com ele, assim como Remo. Atravessaram toda a Inglaterra, utilizando os transportes trouxas ou os próprios pés como meio. Utilizariam um barco de madeira para a travessia por mar e só a magia impediu que este se virasse. Aí tiveram de deixá-la para trás. A missão dela era outra. Não houvera tempo para uma despedida, para um único beijo. Naqueles dias todos tinham um papel a cumprir. Ela cumpria o dela e ele cumpria o seu.

Ele soube então, depois de já se encontrar na "cova" em segurança e sozinho, que ela era a primeira e seria a última que ele amaria. A única garota por quem ele daria a vida. Passava os dias a pensar. De manhã à noite. E ela era sempre o centro dos seus pensamentos.

Após cerca de uma semana, a sua determinação começou a desvanecer-se. Não agüentava nem mais um dia sem receber notícias dela e do resto das pessoas que ao contrário dele, que fugia, continuavam a lutar. Não aguentava ter de respirar aquele ar sufocado e ocasionalmente parecia-lhe que o ar começava a esgotar-se. As paredes escuras, úmidas e sujas pareciam fechar-se sobre a sua cabeça. Estava sozinho naquele buraco negro e imundo, e ao contrário do que pensara ao chegar, não sabia se as suas forças aguentariam o tempo suficiente. Nem sabia quanto tempo ficaria ali dentro. Decidiu que queria pôr fim àquilo. Não aguentava esperar. Amá-la e viver apenas com uma lembrança era demasiado doloroso.

Deixou de se levantar, deixou de comer. As necessidades humanas deixaram de ser importantes. O tempo deixou de ter algum papel. Na sua mente só estava ela, um anjo envolto num manto branco e luminoso. Nos seus sonhos ela era a única mulher do mundo, transportando consigo a luz do sol, da lua e das estrelas, a luz que o fazia permanecer vivo.

Não soube quantos dias passaram e não se lembraria de mais nada se não a imagem do seu anjo. Até que finalmente abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava onde estava, não sabia dizer em que dia, mês ou ano estava, só consegui ver a ela. Luminosa à sua frente. Pensou estar morto mas, embora lhe fosse difícil pensar recordou-se que, se existisse vida após a morte, ele nunca iria para o céu, e no inferno não existiam criaturas tão belas.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment of treasure**

Ela falou com ele e mesmo não reconhecendo as palavras, aos poucos ele foi voltando ao presente, reconhecendo os seus olhos castanhos, bem como os traços do seu rosto, o toque da sua mão. Até que um dia ele conseguiu perceber o que ela dizia, conseguiu sentir as lágrimas dela molharem o seu rosto, e os lábios dela a tocarem os seus.

Ergueu a mão para tocar no rosto dela. Estava fraco, mas nada o impediria de a sentir. Agora já tinha os olhos abertos. Agora não ia ceder ao sono. Nada o impediria de a tocar.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Mas ela impediu-o. Pegou na mão que ele erguera e pousou-a novamente, mas desta vez não no lençol, entre as suas próprias mãos.

- Nunca pensei que desistisses. – Fez uma pausa - Não esperava que desistisses.

Apesar dela ter virado a cara ele soube que ela estava a chorar. Apertou-lhe a mão para ter a certeza de que não era um sonho como os tantos que tivera nos últimos dias, sonhos de um reencontro. Não era. Ela estava mesmo ali com as suas mãos de fada, e ele sentia-a.

- Nunca pensei que pudesses fazer uma coisa destas. Se tu soubesses o susto que eu apanhei quando entrei e te vi naquele estado. E o esforço que eu fiz para chegar aqui. Eu lutei para permanecer viva. Apenas com o desejo de um reencontro eu consegui escapar à morte. E tu... - A voz dela tremeu. - ...Entregas-te a ela como se não tivesses nada que te prendesse a este mundo. Mas tens. E não foste justo para comigo.

Contemplava-a em cada momento. Cada segundo era precioso agora que também ela ganhava o direito de desistir.

**'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Ele tinha cometido o maior dos erros. Tinha cedido à fraqueza. Dependera demasiado dela e da sua lembrança. E ela que enfrentara todos os perigos para chegar ali, enfrentara a morte mais uma vez para conseguir traze-lo para ela. E mesmo assim, após tudo isto, ela ainda o encarava. Ela não tinha ido embora. Ainda estava ali para ele.

- Promete-me por favor que não fazes isto nunca mais. Ambos sabíamos que seria difícil. Escolhemos o nosso caminho. - Ela olhou-o esperançosa.

- Eu prometo, eu juro-te.

- Amo-te e tu amas-me.

Ele acenou. Depois encararam-se a sorrir. E por fim beijaram-se.

Mais tarde quando estava os dois deitados, abraçados e debaixo dos cobertores, ele soube que ela não poderia ficar ali para sempre. E soube também que ele não ficaria ali para sempre. Aquilo havia de ter um fim.

**Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

Imaginou-se deitado com ela dali a muitos anos relembrando uma época de separação, dor e medo. Olhando-a da mesma forma carinhosa. E depois imaginou-a a ela a olhar para ele com os seus olhos castanhos vivos.

Ambos sentiam medo da perda principalmente. Ambos sabiam que a morte estava sempre perto nos dias que decorriam e que podia levar um deles a qualquer momento.

Mas esqueceu-se disso e dedicou-se apenas ao presente. Olhá-la e tê-la ali consigo era maravilhoso. E sabia que não estariam juntos de novo por muito tempo.

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

Acenderam uma fogueira e esperaram. Passados poucos minutos viram a cabeça de Remo Lupin surgir por entre as chamas. O dia da separação chegara novamente. Ela teria de ir investigar para França e ele deveria ficar ali e esperar pelo dia em que ela voltaria. Ou em que Remo apareceria à porta com as más notícias.

Agora ele sabia que ela estaria sempre com ele. Continuaria a desejar a sua vinda, continuaria a sonhar com os dias em que acordaria todos os dias ao lado dela. Mas agora nenhum deles precisava temer. E ele não se sentiria sozinho, porque não estaria sozinho. Poderia ficar ali todo o tempo necessário porque agora o corredor anteriormente vazio, sujo e sem vida estava repleto de luz, a luz dela. A luz do seu anjo.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Pararam em frente ao alçapão que dava entrada à "cova". A missão dela era urgente, não tinham muito tempo para despedidas. Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele e ele puxou-a para junto de si. E abraçou-a e beijou-a. E por fim, afastou-se um pouco e ficou apenas a olhar para ela. Os seus olhos castanhos, o seu corpo pequeno e frágil, o seu sorriso doce, as suas mãos de fada e o seu cabelo comprido. Registrou aquela imagem, que ficaria para sempre marcada na sua mente.

Abraçou-a novamente e depois deixou-a ir. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Aconselhou-lhe cautela no caminho para Hogwarts e depois para França. E desejou-lhe boa sorte. E ela obrigou-o a prometer que não ia desistir. E ele prometeu.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

Sentou-se na cama e recordou-a. Sorriu e pensou o quanto a amava. E o quanto ela o amava.

Todos nascem com algum papel a cumprir e com diferentes caminhos a escolher. Os papéis de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley eram diferentes. Mas o caminho escolhido era e seria sempre o mesmo.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna** **miss a thing**

**N/A:** Bem, deixem reviews Eu sei que ficou um pouco dramático demais, deprimente demais, mas era necessário. Penso que a musica se adequou à fic da forma que eu esperava…

Consegui manter o mistério até ao fim ou vocês descobriram qual era o shipper antes? Não era difícil…

A Lanlan sugeriu que eu escrevesse uma continuação. Bem, eu tenho uma continuação em mente, não sei é até que ponto o que eu já imaginei pode ser lógico o suficiente para passar para o papel. Eu imagino muita coisa, mas daí a imaginar alguma coisa coerente…Também é possível que eu escreva uma song que anteceda esta. É uma questão de esperar que a inspiração chegue…

Eu poderia ter feito melhor. Esta song já tem mais de um ano, então podem imaginar que eu desenvolvi um pouco as minhas capacidades desde esse tempo. Mas não a quis modificar. Se na altura eu gostei dela assim, é assim que eu a devo postar.

Não gosto do título que escolhi. Mas eu passei horas pesando e nada melhor me ocorreu...talvez se com o tempo eu me lembrar de outro eu o mude. Pelo menos vou tentar explicar este. Eclipse...Quando a lua se põe à frente do sol e tudo fica escuro. Deixamos de ter luz para nos iluminar. E depois o sol volta a aparecer e percebemos o quanto ele faz falta...acho que já me fiz entender =P

Obrigado a todos

**Becky**

****


End file.
